


taking your time, work my mind

by slyther_ing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Oliver has three Slytherin boys to himself, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, this is simultaneously the best thing and the worst thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/pseuds/slyther_ing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus likes watching, Oliver likes being watched, and Adrian and Terence are up for just about anything. </p><p>Or alternatively: Oliver Wood has three Slytherin boys to himself. He's never been known to pass up great opportunities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking your time, work my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, besides my great love for Marcus/Oliver and Adrian/Terence.
> 
> Consider this a little gratuitous smut before I dive back into the angst for my named for you (made for you) series.
> 
> Title taken from "Say It" by Flume ft. Tove Lo.

The ropes are digging into his wrists, and Marcus knows he could break them if he really, really wanted to – but then he’d get kicked out of the bedroom. And with the scene unfolding in front of him right now, _that_ would be the greatest tragedy of his short life.

Adrian’s tracing a hand down Oliver’s stomach, while Terence mouths at pale, muscular thighs, and the sheer pleasure on his boyfriend’s face makes Marcus’ cock twitch against his too tight trousers. Terence licks lightly at the head of Oliver’s cock, and the noise the Keeper makes has Marcus jolting forward in an attempt to _touch_ what’s supposed to be his.

He growls loudly as the ropes tying him to the chair keep him from what he wants.

“I thought I told you,” Oliver says, before moaning quietly at Adrian’s nimble fingers tugging his nipples, “That you only get to touch if you’re good?”

Terence manages to snicker, even with his mouth full. The vibrations cause Oliver to whine, but then Adrian seals his lips over Wood’s and Marcus watches jealously as his best mate licks eagerly into that perfect hot mouth.

Adrian pulls back with a pop. “Since when has Flint ever been _good_?”

Marcus groans as Terence shoots him a wicked smirk. Fucking hell, why did he agree to this anyways?

(A lewd suggestion from Pucey, a bashfully eager Oliver, and his own love of watching his boyfriend in the throes of pleasure are the answer.)

But he’d thought he’d get to direct his two friends in this scene, not be tortured with want as they slowly explore Oliver’s body. Terence is sucking on Oliver’s balls now, and the gasps and shivers that wrack the Keeper’s body has Marcus grinding his hips into the air in search of some needed friction.

Terence laughs lightly, blinking falsely innocent doe eyes at where Marcus is still struggling. “We’re not even twenty minutes in and you’re already desperate to get your hands on him.”

“Hasn’t he always been?” Adrian snickers. He’s kneeling in front of Oliver now, Terence behind, and the two Slytherins kiss leisurely over Oliver’s shoulder, grinding slowly against the writhing body of the Keeper between them.

Marcus flicks them the finger.

“Oh?” Oliver asks amusedly, panting lightly as Adrian’s cock ruts against his.

“Let’s say Flint’s never been great at silencing charms.” Terence says, sucking roughly on Adrian’s neck, eliciting a high moan from the other Slytherin. Oliver turns to connect their lips in a dirty kiss, and Marcus can only clench his fists as he watches their tongues dance, thread of spit connecting them still as they part.

“And, as you must know, dorm beds are close.” Adrian pipes in, watching his boyfriend kiss Oliver with a heated gaze.

“I see.” Oliver snickers. The Gryffindor wraps his hands around Adrian’s cock and starts stroking roughly. Adrian laughs breathily at Marcus’ responding snarl, before letting his head drop onto Terence’s shoulder.

“You want me to tell them about the time I caught you fucking yourself with your fingers while I was at an away game, Wood?” Marcus says, voice low. “Couldn’t stop screaming my name, could you?”

The pair on the bed still as Oliver blushes.

“Fuck,” Terence breathes, “That’s hot.”

Oliver glares half-heartedly at Marcus, who shoots him a Cheshire smirk. “Just for that, you’re staying there for the rest of the night.”

The smile’s wiped off Marcus’ face in a flash. “Fuck you.”

“Mm, that’s the plan for Higgs and Pucey here.” Oliver smiles, and Marcus feels the hot flash of jealousy strike through his chest again. “C’mere, Adrian.”

Oliver grips Adrian’s hair and kisses him deeply. Marcus growls underneath his breath – fuck, that should be _him_ Oliver’s kissing. He can feel his own cock swelling in his trousers, and the zipper is cold and hard against him, painful and constricting and _fucking hell_ , he just wants to push Oliver down against the bed and take him raw and –

“Spread your legs, Ter.” Adrian calls softly, and Marcus watches Oliver trace a slick finger over his former Seeker’s hole. Terence pants lightly as Oliver presses in and starts stretching – Marcus isn’t sure now whether he wants to be on the receiving end of Oliver’s attention or to keep watching, but he knows that this entire experience is going to be filed away in his head for future wank material.

Adrian hums lightly at Oliver’s ministrations. “Yeah, that’s good – he can take more.” And then Oliver slips a third finger into Terence, who shudders and starts rolling his hips back in earnest. Terence’s pretty eyes stare at where Marcus is still struggling, and the younger man has the _fucking gall_ to smirk.

Terence moans. “Damn good with your hands, Wood.”

Oliver chuckles, but then gasps himself as Adrian rubs the head of his cock against Oliver. Marcus curses vehemently as Oliver wiggles lightly at Adrian’s probing fingers, the Keeper momentarily distracted from his task.

He wants to see Oliver tossing his head back in pleasure, wants to watch the three fit bodies grind against each other, wants to hear Oliver moan incoherently , desperately and call out for someone, anyone – and while he appreciates Adrian’s slow, careful preparation of his lover, Marcus knows that Oliver needs it rougher.

Marcus might be tied up, but he can still take charge.

“Pucey.” He calls, in the same tone he’s used for years back at Hogwarts in the locker room, and Adrian stills instinctively. “Three fingers. Hard.”

Adrian shoots him a questioning look, to which he only nods back at. And then his former Chaser’s thrusting three thick fingers into Oliver, harder than before, and Oliver gasps. Terence watches amusedly, steadily becoming aware that it’s Marcus’ game now – and it’s not like Oliver’s protesting.

“There’s a cock ring in the bottom drawer, Higgs.” Marcus says conversationally, but Terence gets what he wants and retrieves the black ring in a flash. Oliver glares at Marcus, but it loses its effect when Adrian finds his prostate, the Keeper then screwing up his face at the burst of pleasure.

If he’s going to be kept on this chair, then Oliver has to get tortured a bit too, Marcus thinks. And in all honesty, all he wants to do is break the ropes and start fisting his cock, because he’s so hard it hurts, but there’s so much more fun to be had with Oliver sandwiched between two eager Slytherins.

“Marcus, please.” Is the first plea of the night from Oliver, as Terence secures the cock ring with a light click. Adrian chases a bead of sweat down Oliver’s neck with his tongue, and Terence sucks on a dusky nipple. Oliver can’t seem to decide whether to arch into their touch, or to continue glaring at Marcus.

Marcus clicks his tongue. “Pucey, Higgs – Wood’s not allowed to come until we all have.”

He watches Oliver’s Adam’s apple bob, and the Keeper lets out a frustrated groan. But his swollen cock jerks and Marcus knows Oliver’s body well enough to tell that he wants it. Wants to play the game like _this_.

“Bastard.” Oliver hisses. The rest of his insults, however, are cut off as Terence slides back onto the brunet’s cock, and both Marcus and Adrian let out simultaneous groans of want at the sight of their boyfriend’s faces, painted with pleasure.

Oliver rolls his hips, taking up a steady rhythm quickly, and Terence reaches blindly behind for Adrian’s hand, head lolling back as Oliver thrusts reach particularly deep. Adrian spends a couple seconds watching, eyes dark and hooded, fingers tracing light patterns on Oliver’s back in the meantime.

“Merlin,” Terence breathes, “Goddamn, Flint, you ever let him fuck you?”

“’Course he does.” Oliver laughs. “My, sometimes he even _begs_.” Brown eyes challenge Marcus – Marcus knows that Oliver’s snarkiness is just his way of asking to be taken apart slowly, driven to the edge until he’s limp from satiation.

He watches as Oliver’s cock disappears into Terence’s hole, the familiar slapping of skin on skin filling the room, knows just how it must feel to be on the receiving end. Adrian’s watching the same way, eyes raking over Terence’s face, thrusting into his own fist. Marcus wishes he had that option right now, but the ropes are still tight around his limbs, and there’s really no relief for where he’s aching in his trousers.

Terence lets out a particularly loud moan, and Adrian’s face twists with want.

Adrian glances over at Marcus. “This is hell, Flint, I don’t know how you’re doing it.”

“It’s bloody hot.” Marcus smirks, and Adrian can only nod. “And it can get even better. Use the spell on Oliver, would you?”

Oliver doesn’t seem to be paying attention, focus more on drilling Terence into the mattress, so when Adrian whispers the preparation spell under his breath, the Keeper’s eyes widen at the unexpected sensation. Oliver lets out a moan, hips stuttering out of rhythm as slickness fills him.

“Don’t use that a lot.” Marcus admits, as Adrian slicks up his own cock. “Prefers to take fingers, the little slut.”

Adrian snickers. “Don’t think ‘little’ is the right word. Hmm, Ter?”

Terence’s responding moan is buried into the comforter, rising into a whine when Adrian braces himself and thrusts fully into Oliver in one sharp movement. The chain reaction of movement has Oliver driving into Terence deeper, and the three men let out simultaneous groans.

Oliver braces himself over Terence at being filled, head down between his biceps, and a moan issues from his lips the moment Adrian starts thrusting shallowly.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Adrian grits out, hips moving with more vigor.

“Always is, no matter how much I fuck him.” Marcus remarks as casually as possible, but _fuck_ , lust is rooting in the pit of his stomach, and he’s so hard he thinks he might just come in his pants like a fucking _teenager_ , at the sight of Oliver taking pleasure from both sides.

They set up a steady rhythm then, Adrian thrusting into Oliver, who in turn gets buried deeper into Terence. Higgs pushes back with fervor, fisting his cock with his own hand, pants and small cries flitting above the grunts and groans of the two men behind him.

Oliver shakes from the double stimulation, and if it weren’t for the ring currently nestled around the base of his cock, he’d have come already. Instead, he moans desperately as Adrian pinches a nipple, jolting forward and muffling the sound by biting down on Terence’s shoulder.

Marcus is both loving and hating this, wants to be both Terence and Adrian at once, yet wants to continue watching – because whenever Oliver isn’t preoccupied fucking his tongue into either of his mates’ mouths, he’s looking over at Marcus with pure want. Oliver’s eyes rake over Marcus’ shirtless form, and Marcus knows it’s only a bit of pride that’s keeping the brunet from begging right now. 

“Can’t come until everyone else does, Wood.” Marcus reminds him subtly. What he means is that he won’t give Oliver what he wants, won’t command one of them to untie him, until someone comes.  

And Oliver understands, because he reaches around a hand to tug roughly on Terence’s cock, thumb swiping through leaking slit. Adrian’s murmuring encouragement behind him, ‘yeah, just like that’ and ‘fucking hot, Ter, Wood, fuck’ as the former Chaser’s hips keep pistoning in and out of Oliver.

Oliver bites roughly at the nape of Terence’s neck, and then Higgs’ back arches, moan long and low as his release splatters over Oliver’s hand and the sheets. Marcus leers as Oliver shudders at Terence tightening around him.

Adrian pulls out of Oliver, and falls upon his boyfriend with fervor, alternating between licking Higgs’ torso and Oliver’s finger’s clean. Terence groans and bats at Adrian’s eager hands when he pinches at nipples.

“ _Marcus_.” Oliver’s hoarse whisper breaks Marcus’ attention from where he’s watching Adrian grind against Terence’s hip, and he turns grey eyes towards the Keeper.

And what a sight.

Oliver’s tugging desperately at his own cock, mouth agape, shiny and kiss-swollen and his eyes are screaming for Marcus to just pin him down against the mattress and _take_ him. Pre-cum drips from the tip and Oliver throws his head back as he traces a finger along his own ass, fingers fluttering lightly against the twitching hole, before pushing a finger in with a low moan. Marcus practically drools.

“Ropes.” Marcus snarls, “Someone get these fucking ropes off of me.”

They’re all too familiar with Marcus’ tone of voice, so Adrian mutters a hasty _Diffindo_. Marcus feels the ropes fall away from him and in a split second, he’s shucking off his remaining clothing and striding towards the bed, cock slapping up against his stomach, finally freed.

Oliver watches him with hooded eyes, chest rising quickly. _Fuck,_ this is going to be good.

“Terence – suck - ” Marcus starts but Oliver lets out an animalistic sound that could only be described as a snarl.

“Mine.” Is what falls from Wood’s lips and Marcus chuckles lightly, not letting on how _bloody hot_ it actually is when Oliver’s possessive like this.

“I was going to say, ‘Terence, suck Adrian off’ but I see you’re quick to claim your territory.’ Marcus mutter hotly, before rubbing his own cock against Oliver’s eager lips.

Adrian’s laugh is cut off by a resounding moan when Terence follows Marcus’ orders, harsh curse issuing from his best mate’s lips. But Marcus has all his attention trained on Oliver, who’s lapping minutely at the head of his cock.

“Well?” Marcus asks, and then he’s enveloped in hot, wet heat. Oliver’s eager tongue presses against the underside of his cock, sucking hard and oh, _Merlin_. He’s not going to last, far too wound up from everything beforehand, not with the way Oliver’s batting his eyes up at him, not with how _good_ Oliver’s mouth feels, sudden relief for his aching cock.

He pulls Oliver off, and the Keeper whines, mouth agape and panting.

“Ugh – holy shit, Ter – c’mon Flint, take pity on him.” Adrian says. “Wood’s practically gagging for it.”

Oliver doesn’t even bother turning towards Adrian to punch him hard in the thigh. Terence pulls off of Adrian before he can choke on a laugh. Marcus grins.

“Not like this, though. Hmm, Wood?” Marcus runs a finger across Oliver’s bottom lip, enjoying the plump swollenness of it. “You want me to come in you, don’t you? Want me to fill you?”

Oliver drags him down, and presses their lips desperately together, tongue flickering against the roof of Marcus’ mouth.

“Yes. Yes, fuck, please.” Oliver breathes against Marcus’ lips, and oh, it’d be terribly, terribly cruel for Marcus to say no, now.

“Watch.” He commands Adrian and Terence, who both shoot him smirks to indicate yes, they’re watching – and with the way Terence’s eyes light up as Marcus turns Oliver over deftly, the pair won’t be looking away anytime soon.

The slide into Oliver is heavenly, tight and perfect, and Marcus has to think about potions ingredients, grocery lists, the most boring things possible not to come instantly. Oliver’s walls flutter deliciously around him, and the way Oliver’s back arches is beautiful, pale skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The Keeper braces himself, pushes back hard, and trembles as Marcus fully seats himself.

“Oh, oh, _oh_.” Oliver gulps, fingers clawing at the bed when Marcus makes sure to nestle the head of his cock just so against Oliver’s sweet spot. He taps out a soothing pattern on Oliver’s sweaty back, allowing Oliver to adjust and grow antsy.

And then Marcus thrusts hard, Oliver cries lustily, and both Adrian and Terence curse under their breath.

He knows what Oliver looks like when the brunet gets like this – eyes screwed shut, a picture of ecstasy on his features. It’s when Oliver is most gorgeous – if the way Adrian and Terence are both watching with hungry eyes is any indication, they’re realizing _just_ how hot the former Gryffindor is.

Marcus sets a brutal pace, aiming directly for Oliver’s prostate and it doesn’t take long before Oliver cries out, hips undulating fiercely as his body is racked by a dry orgasm, moan desperate and high. Marcus sucks on the brunet’s earlobe, until Oliver wrenches his head away from the stimulation.

“Wanna come.” Oliver babbles, arms shaking from the effort it takes to hold himself up. “ _Need_ to come, oh god, Marcus, _Marcus._ ”

“You will.” Marcus utters soothingly, brushing a hand over Oliver’s weeping cock and grinning at the gasp he elicits. “Once Higgs comes again, of course. And Pucey. And me."

Oliver looks up desperately, watching where Terence has started riding Adrian with wild abandon, head thrown back and cock hard again, slapping against the former Seeker’s firm stomach. Adrian’s murmuring whispered words of encouragement, hands pinching and stroking all across his boyfriend’s pale skin.

“Pucey - ” Oliver grits out, as Marcus continues his deep thrusts.

“Relax, Wood.” Adrian laughs breathlessly. “I can get my own boyfriend off.” He plants his feet firmly on the mattress and starts fucking up roughly, Terence now little more than a rag-doll at Adrian’s forcefulness. The former Chaser rolls Terence’s balls in his palm, earning a gasp, and then Terence releases again with a weak moan.

Oliver bites back a groan of jealousy, and Marcus can’t help but agree. Fuck, he’s close to bursting, and fucking Higgs has already come. Twice.

“For fuck’s sake, Flint - ” Oliver starts but he doesn’t get to finish his demand. Marcus grabs Wood’s hips, realigns himself and pushes in roughly, pistoning his hips into that pink puckered hole. He can’t help moaning at the friction surrounding his cock, the feeling of Oliver swallowing him up, and fuck, fuck, this is the best idea they’ve ever come up with.

Oliver sobs into the sheets as Marcus drives into him, pace unrelenting and god, he’s tight and greedy and just so, so good.

“ _Please_ ,” Oliver whines “Please let me come.”

“You’re brutal.” Adrian remarks conversationally, only the hitch in his breath indicating that Terence is now swallowing him down with fervor.

Marcus laughs throatily. “He likes it.”

Oliver writhes underneath him as Marcus stills abruptly. “ _Marcus_ \- ”

“You do, don’t you?” Marcus leans in, whispering against the nape of Oliver’s neck, but loud enough for Adrian and Terence both to catch his words. “You like me, using you, fucking you until you can’t walk properly. Fucking cock slut, I bet you’d want all three of us in you at once, splitting you open.”

Adrian groans at that, and Marcus glances over to see the brunet holding Terence down on his cock, head thrown back against the headboard. Loud gulping noises indicate that Terence has swallowed Adrian’s release down, and the sandy-haired man pulls back with a pleased grin.

Marcus traces a nail down Oliver’s spine, causing the Keeper to arch against his touch. “Looks like you’re just waiting for me, hmm?”

“Then move.” Oliver groans, pushing back on Marcus’ cock.

Marcus rolls his hips slowly, knowing full well that it’s not enough for Oliver at this point, and he’s rewarded with a broken moan.

“Stop torturing me, please, _please_ , oh Marcus, please let me come, I wanna _come_ , please-”

Marcus cuts Oliver’s frenzied whispers off with a strong thrust, aiming right for Oliver’s prostate and the brunet _screams_. It sends a thrill up Marcus’ spine and he can barely contain himself as Oliver tightens uncontrollably around him.

Marcus hauls the Keeper up so he’s on his knees, and kisses Oliver soundly, relishing the whimper that vibrates against his lips as Marcus begins to roll his hips steadily. He strokes his hand down tenderly over Oliver’s chest.

“Sweet.” Adrian murmurs from where he’s watching against the headboard, stroking Terence’s hair with lazy fingers. “Cute, aren’t they, Terry?”

Terence gives a hum in response. “Play nice, Flint.”

“Oh trust me,” Marcus shoots them a sharp grin, “I am.”

Brown hair is splayed across Oliver’s forehead and his head lolls back onto Marcus’ shoulder, eyes screwed up in pleasure. Marcus reaches around Oliver once he’s sure the Keeper can stay upright by himself, and tugs Oliver’s cock with even strokes at the same pace he’s moving with his hips.

“ _Oh. Oh_ , I- I can’t.” Oliver moans wantonly, even as his hips jerk to get more and more and more.

“Shhh, baby, almost, almost.” Marcus whispers against his ear, and then he leads Oliver down against the mattress, thrusting deeper and faster, intent on chasing his own release. All of his nerves are centered around where he’s driving into Oliver, and the heat and ecstasy of his orgasm is building quickly in his gut. Each pant and moan and plead that’s falling from Oliver’s lips drives him further towards the edge and with a final thrust, Marcus stills, force of his orgasm tearing a moan from his throat, head fuzzy. He has to wait for a couple moments, trying to ground himself after the intense pleasure, before he can move again.

Oliver curls in on himself as Marcus pulls out slowly, shivering with need.

“Ollie.” The nickname slips off Marcus’ tongue as he tugs Oliver’s legs open, pushing the Keeper back so glazed eyes stare up at him. Oliver’s cock is angry and red, dribbling pre-come down it’s shaft.

Adrian whistles lowly in the background. “Damn, Flint – that’s a sight.”

“Eat your heart out, Pucey.” Marcus says, before he swallows Oliver down with practiced ease. The brunet writhes underneath him, and then strong hands are grasping at his hair painfully. It sends another jolt down to his cock, and if Marcus hadn’t just come, he’d be hardening again.

Fuck, Wood’s bloody gorgeous like this.

He licks long broad swipes along the vein on the underside of Oliver’s cock, sucks lightly on the head of it, relishing the taste of Oliver heavy on his tongue.

“Never knew you could suck cock like that.” Terence sniggers, lounging in Adrian’s lap.

“He’s good – _oh_ , _oh_ \- _Marcus_.” Oliver moans, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in ecstasy. Marcus relaxes his throat, and then Oliver’s firm hands are holding him in place, fucking Marcus’ mouth with increasing fervor.

Adrian’s eyes are glinting with renewed curiosity. “Flint, you’ve got me _interested_.”

Oliver _growls_ , and if that’s not the hottest thing Marcus has ever heard, then he’s a bleeding Hufflepuff.

“Hands off, Pucey.” Oliver snarls, rest of his moans cut off by Terence’s loud laugh and Adrian’s indignant noise. Marcus detaches his mouth with a pop, Oliver groaning at the loss of the wet heat, and his fingers clutch desperately at Marcus’ short hair.

“Higgs, if you would.” Marcus manages to gasp out after a harsh tug, before he slips two fingers back into Oliver, hole slick and loose, walls fluttering tightly on his digits. Marcus swipes his fingers through the come that’s leaking slowly out of Oliver and pushes it back in, earning a curse from his audience, and a strangled groan from Oliver. Simultaneously, he takes Oliver’s cock deep into his throat.

A whisper and a lazy wave of Terence’s wand has the ring around Oliver’s cock falling to the bed.

Oliver throws his head back, pale line of his throat marked with a gorgeous variety of marks, and the cry he makes as Marcus brushes against his prostate resounds throughout the walls. Marcus drags his teeth lightly over Oliver’s shaft and the shiver and whimper he elicits alerts him that Oliver’s close to bursting.

“Let’s see him come.” Adrian whispers. And Marcus proceeds to let them watch just that.

He gives one last strong suck before his mouth is filling with Oliver’s release, the brunet’s mouth slack in a silent scream. Short nails scrabble at his scalp, but it doesn’t deter Marcus from both swallowing thickly, and pressing his fingers insistently into Oliver’s sweet spot.

Oliver’s thighs tremble under Marcus’ soothing palms. “‘s too much, oh _oh fuck_ , Marcus _ngh_ – I can’t -” The Keeper mumbles incoherently, eyes dazed and unfocused.

“You can.” Marcus murmurs, still thrusting his digits against Oliver’s prostate, intent on milking his lover dry. He doesn’t stop until Oliver’s whimpering and gasping, cock now twitching weakly, last dribble of come smearing against his stomach.

He wipes his fingers on the sheets, and sucks harshly on Oliver’s hip until a pleasant purple starts to bloom on the fair skin. “There.”

“Marking your territory, hmm?” Terence says, tossing a damp towel over to Marcus, who proceeds to clean Oliver down gently, the Keeper stirring feebly under his ministrations.

“Don’t I always?” Marcus grins.

Adrian snorts, sliding himself in between Terence and Oliver. “All those bruises for years, Marcus – don't know why I didn’t see earlier.” He kisses both his boyfriend and Oliver on the temple. Marcus lets him, amused.

Callused palms brush down Marcus’ chest, and he looks down at Oliver, face flushed and glowing from pleasure. Marcus can’t help but press their lips together, slick and warm and slow. He sighs into Oliver’s open mouth, the post-sex laziness settling into his bones. A rustle and warmth by his side indicates that Terence has curled up against Oliver, who drapes a hand over the Slytherin.

“Nap?” Adrian winks at him, already settling on Marcus’ pillow like he owns the bed. Marcus can only roll his eyes at his best mate.

“Fine, you fucking free-loaders.” Marcus says, as Terence gives a lazy chuckle, now being held loosely against Adrian’s chest. The two doze off within a matter of minutes.

He settles on Oliver’s other side, and feels the Keeper’s lips brush lightly over his.

“I should do that more often.” Oliver says sleepily, throwing a leg over Marcus’ hip to tug the Chaser closer. Marcus winds his arms around Oliver’s shoulder, allowing the Keeper to latch onto him more firmly.

“What, fuck my friends?”

Oliver laughs, before snuggling into Marcus’ chest. Marcus thinks the brunet must have fallen asleep already, as worn out as he must be, but then –

“Tie you up. Make you watch. ”

And even the tiredness doesn’t cancel out how Wood stares up at him, gaze hot following his insinuations. Marcus can feel the slight sting of the ropes on his wrists, and he gulps as Oliver traces a lazy finger lightly over the raw skin.

Oliver’s birthday is coming up. Marcus just knows that he’s in for a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> There was quite a lot of blushing going on while writing this fic, but did that stop me? Nope.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
